A Place to Call Home
by Midnight-Insomniac1532
Summary: A young woman is transported to ME. The twist? She is with child and doesn't want to go back.But Why? Possible MS
1. Chapter 1

As promised; a better chapter than the romance novel wanna be that this story was turning into.

I really want to thank one of my best friends Finley for helping to encourage me to get rid of the WBF.

And thanks to everyone who hasn't given up on me.

"Are you sure you are alright?" asked the heavy set man as the young woman finished tightening the girth on the black and brown mare.

"I'll be fine. Jackie is going with me to keep an eye on me and I have a cell phone. Besides I've been on this trail enough times and I'm not that heavy as you know." She said to him.

"That's not what I meant"

"I know. I know. If I don't get out for a bit I'm going to go crazy." she said to him grinning. "Don't worry T.J, we'll be ok."

With a sigh he finally acquiesced "Alright Rain just be careful. No galloping, keep it to a light gait and NO jumping whatsoever, you are still four months pregnant."

"Yes doctor" she said to him as she led the small mare out of the stable and into the yard. She had been staying with T.J. and his wife Jackie for the past two months on their small ranch. She had known T.J. and Jackie since she graduated high school. She had met them while she had worked as a ward clerk at the local hospital where T.J. was a doctor and Jackie was a nurse. They owned a small horse ranch where they bred and raised Arabians and when they found out that Rain had always wanted to learn to ride, they eagerly taught her. Soon she became an unofficial member of the family, often staying and riding with their children on the weekends.

Then she met HIM and fell in love. They were soon married despite the misgivings of T.J. and Jackie. And now, almost a year later, here she was living in a semi-exile carrying HIS child. If it hadn't been for T.J. and Jackie, she would probably not be alive today. /If you can call this living/ Rain thought to herself as they came to a stop in front of the house where Jackie was waiting for her.

"Now are you sure you are up to this?" T.J. asked once more as she carefully got into the saddle. "Don't worry so much, Hida is a very smooth ride and you know as long as I'm careful I'll be ok. I just need to get out for a bit" Rain said as T.J. patted her leg.

"I know but you can't blame me for being concerned; especially with all of the stress you've been under. Just promise me you'll take it slow." he said smiling sadly.

"I promise."

"Are you going to stand there all day or can we please ride?" Jackie said teasingly. "If I didn't know better I would think you are trying to steal my husband from me." She said slyly.

"Are you jealous?" T.J. asked his wife going to her side and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I will see you both tonight after I do my rounds. Call me if you need anything." He said as his wife mounted her horse.

"We will." She said and started out.

"Bye T.J!" Rain said as she followed Jackie.

"Bye!" he said waving. "Please be safe." He said softly turning to walk to his truck.

They rode for a while, talking and laughing of things past. It had taken them about 3 hours of easy walking to get the river's edge where Jackie and Rain had decided to stop and rest for a while. The area had once been a campground until T.J. bought it and made it private for his family's use. There was a picnic table, a water trough and a grassy field for the horses, and Rain's favorite a beautiful beach of white sand.

Coming to a stop in the field, they dismounted and Jackie gave Rain her saddlebags to set up the picnic while she took care of the horses. Rain began to spread out the tablecloth and placed everything on it.

"Do you think you packed enough?" Rain said to Jackie.

"You are eating for two. Besides you don't eat enough…you haven't gained as much weight as Dr. Vice wants you to." Jackie said to her silencing anymore protests.

After eating, they decided to lie on the grass in the shade for a little while. They talked of what Rain was going to name the baby, whether it was going to be a boy or a girl…. anything but the events of the last two months. Sometime later Rain, fell asleep leaving Jackie to her thoughts.

/It's now or never/ she thought to herself, as she looked sadly on the young woman asleep beside her. She was like family to her and T.J. and it broke her heart to see her go through such an ordeal when this should be the happiest time in her life. She decided to not put it off any longer. "Rain…. it's time to go" she said shaking her shoulder. Rain stretched out and sat up. "Sorry I fell asleep on you…. it just feels so good to get out for a bit."

"Don't worry about it, besides, I have a gift for you" Jackie said faking her happiness. "Really? What is it?!" Rain asked like a child at Christmas.

"Well you have to open it to find out" Jackie said taking a small box out of her pocket and handing it to her.

With a smile, Rain happily accepted the small box and carefully opened it. Inside laid the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. A small star shaped diamond attached to a whisper thin silver chain. "Jackie…. I can't accept this" Rain said in shock.

"Yes you can. It was my mother's and I want you to have it." she said in voice that brooked no arguments.

"I don't know what to say…. thank you" Rain breathed out and reached over to hug the older woman.

"Well put it on!" she said to her smiling as Rain happily complied.

"Beautiful. Go ahead and pack everything up while I saddle the horses up." Jackie told her standing up and offering a hand to her.

Rain had everything packed and walked over to where Jackie was getting her mare ready. "Here. Give me the saddlebags. I'll put them on Hida and then finish with Mara, that way you can start down the trail and have a little time to yourself." she said. Rain hesitantly handed everything over to her. "Are you sure? I like having you with me."

"Of course, besides you don't know when you will be able to be alone again." Jackie said to her with a smile and helped the young woman into her saddle.

"Well if you're sure, I'll meet you at the fork." she said to her.

"I'll see you there. And Rain…please be careful and take care of yourself." Jackie said to her sadly.

"Ummm…I'm just going a little ways away." Rain said to her confused at Jackie's sudden change in mood.

"I know. Sorry I just worry. Now go and enjoy." she said to her smiling.

"'K! See you at the fork!"

As Rain turned her mount and started down the trail, Jackie began whispering something in a long forgotten language. She watched as the young woman and horse began to fade away into a mist. When they were gone, she pulled out her cell phone and called her husband. "It's done. She's gone." she told him holding back her tears as he gave her words of comfort and telling her he was coming home. Silently she sank to her knees and gave into her grief, the wind tugging away her hair and un-concealing her slightly pointed ears.


	2. Surprise!

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update. I have not been able to write due to the fact that a small, gray mouse decided that my room was absolutely lacking without it's presence. So for the past week, my room had been in complete chaos…I wasn't even able to get to my desk to write. Fortunately, my brother came up with the idea to use German chocolate cake as bait for it since it ignored everything else. So he put it in the center of 8 sticky traps and in no time, the pest was caught and is no more.  
  
I also need to offer another apology for the shortness of the last chapters, they looked longer before I posted them. Well hopefully, this will be longer so please accept my apologies for the horrible job I did. : -)  
  
Also thank you to the following reviewers…if you guys have any suggestions on this story please don't be shy…let me know what you think : -):  
  
aquitaineq: Thank you…hopefully this will continue to have potential and stay interesting  
  
GeneticallyElvenGryffindor: Thank you…I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well   
  
Miriellar: I hope you continue to like the idea, I also hope that it'll be fab   
  
luindragon: I will keep writing on this story as long as the idea will stay with me : - )  
  
sunni07: I'm sorry for the cliffy lol!!  
  
  
  
And Finally…the disclaimer:  
  
I own nothing except the original characters. Whatever is not original belongs to either JRR Tolkien or their respective owners. I all own is a two tone truck :-).  
  
  
  
Ch.4 Surprise!  
  
'Answer me!' yelled the odd looking man in front of her. Pulled taut in his hands were a real bow and arrow.   
  
Ok obviously the mental asylum is missing a patient or I have completely lost my mind. 'Um…hi…I'm sort of lost…and…um…my name is Rain Halifax…and…um….help?' was all she could stutter out in her disbelief at what she was seeing.   
  
The man in front of her was very tall, he had long black hair that was in braids and most unnerving of all was the medieval clothing that he was wearing.  
  
'Please can you at least tell me where I am Mr..?' 'My name is Elladan and you are near the borders of Imaldris.' he answered rather haughtily.   
  
'I'm sorry but I've never heard of such a place as…' she trailed of as she now noticed his ears….they were pointed.  
  
'What are you?' she asked in a hushed voice, slowly backing away from him. 'An elf' he answered coolly. 'Where is your husband? Are there any others with you?'   
  
An Elf?!? Ok, that's it…either I'm definitely crazy or he is…in which case I am not taking any chances! With this thought she turned and ran.  
  
Cursing, Elladan ran after her, he didn't dare shoot at an unarmed pregnant woman.   
  
Within a matter of seconds he caught her, and just as she was about to scream, he heard a sound that made his blood run cold. Putting a hand over her mouth to silence her , he grabbed her by the waist and got them both to the safety of the tree tops.   
  
'What are you..!'   
  
'Please my lady please you must not make a sound or we will both die.' he begged of her. Opening her mouth to protest she suddenly closed it in fright.   
  
Underneath them she could see several dark, disfigured creatures as they marched by their hiding place. Fortunately none of them looked up.  
  
After the creatures passed, they waited in the trees until Elladan was certain they were gone.  
  
'Come, we cannot tarry here any longer.' he said as he once more grabbed her by the waist and jumped down from the tree. 'If we hurry we will make it to Imaldris before nightfall.'   
  
'I'm not going any where with you and what were those things?!?' she asked nearly hysterical.   
  
'Those things Lady Rain are called orcs, and one of their favorite things to eat is man…so unless you would like to meet them again I suggest you come with me.' he said to her rather uncaringly.   
  
'I don't really have a choice then do I ?'  
  
'Not really no.' he stated as he began walking in what she presumed to be the direction of Imaldris.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Please can we stop?' Rain begged him as she stumbled along. 'Please we've been walking for hours now please my feet are killing me and I have had nothing to eat in at least a day. If we could just rest for five minutes please.'   
  
Elladan sighed. 'Alright we will rest for just a few minutes.'  
  
He felt somewhat ashamed for making her walk at such a pace but danger was too near for his comfort.  
  
As she rested on a small log, he took in her appearance. She was small, maybe 5'5 in height, her hair, which barely touched her shoulders, was brown with red streaks in it . She had hazel colored eyes and her manner of dress was odd. She wore a short, blue dress that just came below her knees and small shoes of some sort that resembled slippers but didn't look as comfortable.   
  
' Lady Rain, where is your husband?' he once more inquired. He assumed that she was married for although it is not unheard of for elves to have children out of wedlock, he only knew of one tribe of humans, the Talissa`, where such practice was common and accepted. The only thing that ruled her out from belonging to them was the fact that they would not arrive with the Dunadan for at least another 3 weeks.  
  
'He is not here.' she stated with sadness and anger written on her face. 'Where is he then?' he pressed. 'It's a long story-one I'd rather not go into right now.' she stated getting up from where she was resting. 'I'm ready to go now.' she said and Elladan accepted her change of subject. 'Let's go then.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'So can you at least tell me what this Imaldris is like?' she asked a bit nervous. After seeing the horrible creatures and then later the magnificent forest, she decided that this was either a rather vivid dream or this was real. If it was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.  
  
'It is a great city of elves. It is also known as the 'Last Homely House' for it's reception of so many visitors and for those wishing for healing.' he answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
'Well I'm sorry, but I'm not from here so I really don't know any of this! Why are you acting like such a jerk? What did I ever do to you?' she replied hotly, tired of his attitude problem.  
  
He winced a little, knowing that he had behaved rather childishly towards her. 'I am sorry my lady, but I was on border patrol today and you did trespass.' he said in a matter of fact tone.   
  
'How was I supposed to know that?' she asked him. 'I have never heard of the creatures that passed us by, I have never seen them either and where I live trees don't grow like this.'   
  
'Where is it that you live?' he asked intrigued, he thought everyone knew of orcs.  
  
'St.Alberts, Wyoming.' she replied.  
  
'I have never heard of this place. Is to the east?  
  
'No, it's right on the border to Canada' she answered.  
  
'Where is this Canada?' was the next question.  
  
'Ok…where on earth have you been?' she asked nervously  
  
'You mean Middle Earth.' he said, correcting her.  
  
  
  
This went on for a while until Rain was convinced that she was no longer in her normal world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Ok you know more about me than I know about you….you can at least tell me about your family.' she said still reeling from the new found information.   
  
'There is not much to tell…I have a twin brother and younger sister. My father is lord of Imaldris and my mother is a lady of the Golden Wood.' he stated nonchalantly, but without the coldness of earlier.   
  
Ok…that's just great….I guess that makes him royalty….no wonder for the snotty attitude she thought to herself.  
  
They had walked for several more hours when Elladan suddenly stopped, 'My lady, look.' he said pointing a finger ahead of him. Rain came up from behind him and gasped. In front of her was a valley, and in that valley was the most beautiful place she had ever beheld. 'Welcome to Imaldris or in the common tongue, Rivendell' Elladan stated as the setting sun set it ablaze.   
  
'Come on, in another hour we should be there and then we will take our rest and have something to eat.' At the thought of food, Rain's stomach growled. Elladan smiled as she just grinned sheepishly.   
  
  
  
  
  
The Talissa` is another story that I am working on currently. Hopefully I will be able to start posting it when I finish with this one. The reason that I am mentioning them here is that they will play a role later on in this story. I am also sorry if this chapter absolutely sucks but it was the only way I could see their meeting going. I tried rewriting it...I even took this chapter down...but nothing came to me.  
  
Hopefully the rest of the story will go along more smoothly.   
  
Like it? Hate it? Would rather see it burning a mile away? Please review and let me know   
  
: -) 


	3. Imladris

Wow! Who would have thought that a BLS class would be the cure to my horrible writer's block?!? Sorry for the delay…as stated I had the dreaded and feared writer's block…but apparently the basic life support class my employer makes us take was the cure…amazing : - )

Much thanks goes the following reviewers:

aquitaineq:I hope this chapter meets your expectations.

Namarie02: Thank you! I like reading about their 

interactions as well 

LalaithoftheBruinen: The next chapter for ya : - )

Coolio02: Thank you…I hope I will be able to continue to post more chapters as well : - )

sunni07: Sorry…but I had no pity for the mouse lol…but if I could have I would rather had released him alive but it was the only way to catch him but I am glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy 

this chapter as well : -) 

And Finally…the disclaimer:  
  
I own nothing except the original characters. Whatever is not original belongs to either JRR Tolkien or their respective owners. I all own is a two tone truck :-).

/Beautiful/ was the only word she could use to describe the scene before her. Huge flowering trees lined either side of the path they were walking on led up into a courtyard. All around the courtyard were flowers and in the center was the most beautiful fountain she had ever seen. Elladan led her through this place and up to marble stairs that led into Imladris. Even the hallways were magnificent. Bright marble halls seemed to glow with the candlelight. Her tiredness was all but forgotten as she marveled in the unique beauty that was Imladris. Even here, inside, trees grew as if the lord of this place took into special consideration of all things that grew. Finally Elladan stopped to knock on a large oaken door that had intricately carved designs. Hearing a masculine voice in what she believed to be their own language, they entered. 

Shocked would be the understatement of the year to describe what she felt as she entered into what could only be described as a study. She was taken aback by the splendor of it all. All four walls were filled with books, papers and maps. In one corner stood the most beautiful desk she had ever seen. Solid oak with runes or designs of some sort running down the legs of it. Standing up from his chair, the male elf smiled at her in greeting. At this time, Elladan and the elf started to talk in a beautiful language that she had never heard before. As if sensing her unease, the baby kicked….hard….very very hard. 

Chuckling at her gasp and grimace, the elf took her by the hand, 'Come, sit you must be exhausted.' he said kindly. After she had been seated he turned to her and said 'I am Elrond lord of Imladris. Who might you be? /No wonder he looked familiar./ she silently said to herself. /Lord Elrond seems a lot nicer that his son…that means his mother is probably the one with the attitude problem./ 'My name is Rain Halifax.' she said aloud. 

'If you have no further need of me ada, I believe I shall retire for the night.' 'Very well Elladan, goodnight.'

Elrond dismissed him and Elladan bowed to them both in farewell. 'Now Rain Halifax…unusual name…where do you hail from?'

Rain, who could barely keep her eyes open, started the same story she told Elladan. Half an hour later they were interrupted by a somewhat fierce looking she-elf. 'Elrond! How could you be so cold? The poor child has only just arrived, has not eaten nor has taken any rest and you are already interrogating her!!' the female elf stated somewhat angry yet not spiteful.

'You can interrogate her tomorrow after she has rested.' she said somewhat softly. 'But Cel..' 'Don't 'Cel' me beloved.' she sad sternly. 'The child is worn out, that is not good for her or for the baby she carries. As a healer you of all people should be aware of this.' she continued impassively. Walking over to Rain, she took her by the arm and helped her out of her chair. She hissed a little in pain, a sound that did not go unnoticed by the two elves. 'Child what is wrong?' Elrond asked her worriedly. 'My feet are still swollen.' she said in a low voice. She felt like screaming. Wearing dress shoes with swollen feet was not the brightest idea, neither was walking/running through the wilderness. 'Here. Sit back down.' Elrond said as he helped her back down. Kneeling down he carefully pried her shoes off.

Rain bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. Though his hands were gentle, her feet were so swollen from walking plus pregnancy that her shoes didn't want to come off. 'There now…their finally off.' Elrond stated as he picked up one foot and examined it, then repeated the process with the other foot. 'When you are finished bathing I want you to put the salve I will give you on y our feet. It will help the swelling and ease the pain. Also I want you to stay off of your feet for a few days.' said Elrond switching to his healer mode.

'Come, I have a room already prepared for you.' said Lady Celebrian as she once again helped Rain to her feet. 'Lean on me child, you shouldn't put all your weight on your feet.' she said as she put an arm around Rain's waist and lifted the girl's arm to her shoulder. 'We will take it slow, it's not far to your room.' she said as they slowly made their way from the room and down the hall to another door. 'Here we are.' Lady Celebrian said as she opened the door. 

The room was amazing. The windows were to the ceiling, the bed was huge and had a canopy. The covers and the pillow covers were of blue satin. The curtains swayed in the wind as Rain and Lady Celebrian made their way to another door which led into the bathroom. The bathtub was above ground and large enough for Rain to lie in. scented oils were on the side of the bathtub which was already filled. Moonlight streamed in from the clear ceiling.

'Here child, let me help you undress and get into the water.' 'Thank you' Rain said gratefully, by now her feet were throbbing so bad she felt that surely the lady would hear them. Her feet felt better as she slid gratefully into the water. 'Here. Use this to wash your hair. I will return soon with something for you to eat.' 'Thank you so much for all of this.' Rain said gratefully. ' Why child, it's nothing.' Lady Celebrian smiled at her as she left her to bathe.

Rain relished in the comfort the water offered her. She picked up one bottle of scented oil and smelled. Lavender. She pored a small amount into the water and stirred it in. after soaking for a little while she ducked under and wetted her hair. Coming up, she applied the shampoo that Lady Celebrian had left for her. It smelled so good to her, who was used to using anything she could get her hands on to wash with. Pushing the thought away, she continued her bathing until she was pink from cleanliness. 

About this time a young she elf appeared in the bathroom. 'Come milady and I will help you dress.' carefully getting out of the bathtub, she limped to where the girl was and put on the nightdress she held. Wrapping a towel around her short hair she let the girl help her into the bedroom where Lady Celebrian was coming in with a tray of food.

'Come sit down.' Lady Celebrian said gesturing to a small table on the balcony. Rain hobbled over to it with help from the young elf and sat down, Lady Celebrian followed and placed the tray on the table. On it were several kinds of cheeses, bread and different kinds of fruits. She also had a pitcher of some sort of drink. 'It is juice from peaches. Women whether they are Edain or Eldar should not drink anything fermented when they are with child. Elrond also sent the salve he wants you to use on your feet.' Lady Celebrian said as she handed Rain a small jar. It's contents smelled heavily of peppermint.

'I must also apologize for my son's actions today. He should not have treated you as though you were the enemy.' 'It is quite alright Lady Celebrian. He did what he thought was best and in the end probably saved both of our lives by his actions.' Rain interrupted . 'It is still no reason to act rude.' Lady Celebrian stated firmly. 'Now please eat.' she said gesturing to the tray. Nodding her assent, Rain began to fill a plate with food. As she ate, Lady Celebrian came behind her and took the towel off of her head. She started brushing the girls hair while Rain ate. Despite the fact that Rain felt she should be afraid (after all what did these elves want from her?) she couldn't help but feel comforted, as though she were loved.

'So tell me child, how far along are you in your pregnancy?' Lady Celebrian asked. 'Five months.' came the reply. 'Five months…so little time for preparations.' Lady Celebrian said thoughtfully. 'I still have the baby clothes that both the twins and Arwen grew out of, you can have those since there is so little time to sew anything.' she said kindly. Rain just turned around and stared at her, uncomprehending what she just said. 'Why?' 

'Why what?'

'Why are you people being so kind, I have done nothing to deserve your kindness or hospitality.' 'My dear child, you are alone in this world with a little one on the way. You are in need of someone to help you so why shouldn't we help you? Everyone needs help now and then. I see you are done eating and now it is time for bed.' she stated matter-of- factly. Rain, still not fully comprehending what was going on, just nodded.

With the help of Lady Celebrian, she managed to hobble over to the bed and sat down. 'Here.' she said handing her the jar of salve. 'Can you put this on your feet or do you need help?' she asked kindly. 'I think I can do it.' Rain said as she started to rub the salve onto her still swollen and sore feet. When she was done, Lady Celebrian wished her a goodnight and left the room.

Rain, though tired, could not sleep. She had never been exposed to such kindness before, not from strangers or even most of her family. /If this is a dream/ she prayed /Please never let me wake up/ were her last thoughts as sleep overtook her. 


	4. Nightmares and memories

I am so sorry that it has taken this long to get this story out...the WBF decided to install HD TV and wouldn't leave. I firmly believe that the cold in the office finally made it decide to seek warmer climates...at least I hope : -). 

Sorry for the format....nothing is cooperating today:-(.

Much thanks go to my lovely reviewers:

Greeneyes616: Thank you...I hope it continues to be an interesting read for you and that

you continue to enjoy it :o)

sunni07: Here's something else to make your day happy lol :o)...I wouldn't want to wake

up from Middle Earth either....especially after this chapter *hint hint*

LalaithoftheBruinen: Hugs and bunnies back at ya!! :o) Here's an update for you!

aquitaineg: Thank you! I hope this chapter will be excellent as well :o).

Miriellar: Thank you. I hope that the chapters will continue to get longer as well. As I 

said I've been having bouts of writer's block and every time it goes away, I try

to write as much as possible :o). I imagined Celebrian as being a very strong, passionate force since she was raised as the daughter of Galadriel as well as being the Lord of Imladris's wife. In order to be both I believe that the person would have to be able to hold their own as it were or break. 

Mellon1: I don't know if you were able to get my e-mail or not since not long after I 

e-mailed this chapter to you, our server went down. I'm not blowing you off

about being my beta so please don't believe that. I will really need your help 

with the coming chapters if you would still like to be my beta. I would really

appreciate any and all help you can give me :o).

A very special thank you goes to my fellow Keesler 'worker' MelodiaR. I will never look

at rope in the same light again lol! My nose is still hurting from the Mountain Dew because of your e-mail! 

Disclaimer:

I own nothing except the original characters. Whatever is not original belongs to either JRR Tolkien or their respective owners. All I own is a two tone truck 

The dreams came, swift and violent to their helpless victim. Some were

just images nothing more, some were fully played out in the young woman's

mind. She was standing in her bedroom at home looking at the sight before

her. It switched to her husband's figure walking away from her. Her

childhood, or what could be described as a childhood, was played out as well. 

Her mother's disgust in her disinterest in 'girl' colors and her interest in 'boys' things 

such as videogames, the outdoors, and animals. She remembered her father's

coldness towards her and the cruelty he showed to any animal he came

around. Whenever he came home for shore leave, he would always find fault

with whatever she was doing whether it was school or something else she

was not good enough. "Your 'brother' has reason to stupid not you, oh no

no no not you, you are _my_ child. Not some stupid bastard son your mother

decided to let live!' From here he would start bashing her mother's ex

husband and anyone else in her family. 

The nightmares escalated. Coming faster and more

violent. Her father hitting her, her mother screaming at her and finally,

Garrett's death. 

Shaking uncontrollable and panting, Rain shot up. Her

baby moved in her womb as if protesting it's violent awakening. Rain

looked around her trying to get her bearings as she remembered the

morning's events. It was still night and the full moon shot it's rays in

the room as the curtains swayed in the breeze. The tears started falling

as she laid back down into the comforting warmth. _'I don't belong here, I_

don't belong there...will I ever find a place that I do belong?' she asked

herself as she drifted back into sleep.

Far away to the north, someone else was asking that very same question.

Finally morning came with the singing of birds and the light to burn away

any and all nightmares. Rain blinked the sleep from her eyes and sat up.

Much to her surprise, she saw Lady Celebrian sitting on her balcony with

her embroidery. 'Good morning child. Did you rest well?' 'Yes I did, thank

you' replied Rain as Celebrian walked towards her with a cup in her

hand. 'Come you must wish for a bath and something to eat.'

'Not really no' Rain replied, feeling as though she were going to vomit at any 

moment. 'Here, drink this. It's chamomile, it'll help with the nausea.' she said

as she handed Rain the small cup of tea. 'I remember felling sick with my

pregnancies.' Celebrian said with a smile. 'All during them I was

angry for no reason or happy for no reason...all within 5 minutes. It is

one of the very few things I did not enjoy with my pregnancies.' she

laughed. Rain smiled with a sadness in her eyes. She wished her life and

pregnancy had been that simple. 

Feeling as though she were going to cry, she lowered her head so that 

Celebrian would not see her tears. She took Rain's chin in her hand and made

her look at her. 'Whatever it is that has made you so sad, so afraid, it is not here. I knew from the moment that I saw you that there was something you were running from, 

some evil that wishes you and your child harm. I will not ask you what it is

nor will anyone else. But know this, nothing will harm you or your child

while you are here. You may stay for as long as you feel you need to. When

you feel you are strong enough to leave you may do so on one condition.'

Celebrian said with a stern look on her face. 'What is it?' Rain asked

cursing herself for her stupidity in believing that they indeed wanted

nothing for their hospitality. ' The condition is is that you will allow

me to visit the baby whenever I please!" Celebrian said breaking into

a large smile. Rain just laughed, relieved her worries were for naught.

'Of course, of course.' Rain said getting a hold of herself. A knock on

the door heralded the entrance of the maid from the night before. The maid

dropped a curtsey and asked if Rain was ready for her bath. 'Yes she

is and while she is doing that I will go down and get her something to

eat.' Celebrian said as she bid Rain farewell.

As Celebrian walked down the hall Elladan and Elrohir came into view.

They were huddled together as if they were in deep conversation. 'And

what are you two scheming?' Celebrian said as her sons winced, then

turned around to face their mother. 'Nothing nana, absolutely nothing.'

Elrohir said trying his best to appear innocent. 'Leave whoever it is that

you are plotting against alone.' Celebrian told them sternly. 'There

is enough going on right now that I don't need you two acting like

elflings. Do you understand?' 'Yes nana.' They said dejectedly. '

Nana how is the human woman today?' Elladan asked. 'Better. Her feet are still

swollen, I checked them while she was still asleep.' Celebrian said.

'Nana I'm..' 'I know Elladan. You did what you thought was best, but the

next time you find someone in need, please don't treat them like they are

the enemy.' Celebrian said with a smile. Elladan brightened at her

words. He had been feeling guilty about making the human walk at such a

pace in such a state.

'Please no more pranks, especially on Lin'ia....she's going to be nervous

enough without you two picking on her.' Celebrian said to the twins

making them grin sheepishly, confirming her suspicions on who their

intended victim was to be. 'I will see you two later, I am going to the

kitchens to get breakfast for our guest,' she said in farewell to her

children. 

Arriving at the kitchens, she placed a plate of eggs, potatoes and 

cherries on a tray as well as a small pitcher of juice. As she walked

back to Rain's room, her mind turned towards the preparations for the

arrival of the young Talissa'n girl who would be staying with them for the

next few years while she received training from Elrond. It had been

decided when she was four years old that when she reached the age of

maturity, she would learn to become a healer. Celebrian shook her head as

she thought of the first meeting between Lin'ia and the twins. 

*Flashback*

'Hello. You must be Lin'ia.' Elladan said to the 7 year old girl in front

of him. She had a gap in her mouth where her front teeth used to be, and

her carrot red hair was in two braids that ran down her back. She nodded,

still not sure of the two in front of her. 'So you're going to living with

us in a few years, are you excited about that?' Elladan asked, trying to

get an answer out of her instead of just the movements of her head. 'No'

she answered plainly. 'What? Why?' asked Elrohir incredulous that someone

wouldn't want to live in Imladris. 

'Because my brother said you two were mean.' She answered matter-of-factly. 

'Us? Mean? No no your brother must have us mixed up with our father Lord Elrond. 

You see' Elrohir said in a low voice, leaning closer to the girl 'he really loves having 

human children as his students. If they make a mistake, he doesn't get angry and 

yell. He just calmly takes them down to the kitchen and cooks and eats

them.' Elrohir said, watching in amusement as the child's eyes get wider

and wider with each word. 

At this moment, Elrond walked up with Glorfindel and her brother Donovan.

'So this is the little girl we will be having as a guest in a few years. Well don't you look so sweet and pretty, I'm Lord Elrond.' He said as he kneeled down in front of the little girl. Lin'ia screamed at the top of her lungs and ran to her brother. 

Baffled, Elrond stood up and turned towards the twins. 'Why do I think you two have

something to do with this?' he said as he caught the now sobbing child's words. 

'They....sob..said that...sob....that he....he was..gonna.....sob.....to ...to' 'To what sweetheart?' her brother asked comforting the hysterical child. 

'He was gonna eat me!' she finally got out.

'I was going to do what?!?' Elrond said taken aback by the child's statement. 

'It was just a joke ada. We didn't think she would take it seriously.' Elrohir offered as way of explanation. 'A joke? Really? I guess cleaning out the stalls for the next two months should also be considered a joke. You two will clean out the stall and report to

Glorfindel for any other chores he can think up for you to do everyday for

the next two months. How could you be so thoughtless as to do that to a

small child who has very little knowledge of the outside world?' Elrond

stated angrily as the two cringed under their father's wrath; they had

rarely seen him this angry before. 

It had taken some time before Lin'ia finally calmed down enough for the

twins to apologize to her and for her to realize that elves do not eat

humans of any sort. After she had forgiven them, the three soon became

good friends and the twins realized that they indeed had a worthy pupil to

teach their pranks to despite her age. They were sorry to leave her

homeland, and not just because of the chores that awaited them when they

arrived.

*End flashback*

Celebrian shook her head and smiled in amusement as she remembered the past 

few weeks. The twins had been in an anxious mood, waiting to see how their friend

had grown up. They were going around making sure she would enjoy her stay with 

them. She remembered how crestfallen they had seemed after their father had told

them they would not be allowed to go to the northern border in place of

Glorfindel to escort them to Imladris. He needed them here to greet them

properly when they arrived. Her brothers were on official duty as well as

escorting her and would arrive with several of the Rangers from the north.

__

'Time enough for that later' she thought to herself as she came to Rain's

door. '_I hope having our young ward here will help the child pull out of_

her depression...maybe to find love once more?' she smiled to herself,

playing matchmaker before her guests arrived.

Like it? Hate it? Would rather see it burning a mile away? Please review and let me know :o).


	5. Getting Ready

Wow….I can't believe I haven't updated this story in over a year. I'm such a bad authoressL. But it has been a busy, and somewhat, bad year:

TwoTone…..broke….. so I had to get another…car shudder> but it works Contract was not renewed so I had to get another job Found another job as a Medical Assistant even though I told them I had NO experience dealing medically with humans Lost that job….told them so…stayed with the same company…big mistake…was placed in Hell (aka OB-GYN) Was made miserable and harassed until I quit Found another job Will be taking coding test on the 1st of August 

So as you can see, I've been busy. Plus, I had written this chapter at least four times but I kept losing the notebook and the WBF wouldn't go away.

Finally…Thank you to the reviewers! You guys are awesome!

Amlee: Here is an update for ya! Hopefully more will come!

ouchie: Yes. You know Celebrian is up to something >O!

TheAngryPrincess13: Thank you! I thought about having her meet them, but decided on

this timeline instead because there is some much more uncertainty

after the war.

Ids-sunshinegrl: I love stories with Celebrian in them also! I think she is awesome!

Hopefully I will be able to answer your questions soon!

Sunni07: Don't worry, I will update this story until it's finished, and hopefully soon

Everything will make sense. I'm glad that you are enjoying it!

Coolio02: My brother pulled something like that on me about deer…wasn't funny

then, but it is now. Just thought I would throw in a similar situation into

the story. Hopefully I will be able to post more!

dumbo-dolly: Thank you for your support ! Hopefully soon everything will come

together for everyone. This chapter will at least give you a hint as to what

is going to happen…..hopefully soon. I don't worry about the flames from

people who don't write. I look at it this way, if you haven't written a story

and posted one, it's way too easy to be critical of someone else's work. I

only pay attention to the flamers who were brave enough to stick their own

necks out.

sweetlittlecherry: Thank you! Hopefully I will be able to update this more often!

Entr'acte Sprite: Thanks !

For everyone who writes and is brave enough to post their work….Thank You!

Disclaimer: If I owned anything even remotely related to LOTR, I would be rich and not be a lowly college student trying to make ends meet.

Enjoy this short, though necessary, chapter!

Getting Ready

The sun was beginning to rise over the mountains as she sat at her window in the citadel. She was doing her best not to cry. Lin'ia didn't want to leave even if it was to become a healer and her people were in a desperate need of an Elvin trained healer. She had never been away from home. Once it had been decided that she would stay in Imladris when she reached the age of twelve, the healers took her under their care and taught her as much as they could in the healing arts. She turned at the sound of a knock on her door and watched as her sister-in-law entered the room. "Lin? Honey what's wrong?" Ceressa wife of Javier asked as she walked over to the young girl. "Cer…I don't want to go. I will miss everyone and what if I can't do it? What if I fail?" Lin'ia sobbed as the older woman embraced her. "It will be alright" she said trying to sooth the girls' fears. "If you don't succeed we will come and get you, but" she said lifting the girls chin so she would look at her" I know you will succeed and soon you will be too busy to even notice that you are not home" Ceressa smiled at her as she dried Lin's tears. "Are you all packed? Good. So let's get you dressed before your brothers come looking for you." she said with a smile. As she walked over to the closet and began to pull clothes out and laid them on the bed.

Outside in the courtyard Donovan and Javier were getting the horses ready for the long journey. It would take them a fortnight to get to Rivendell. From there they would travel with the Rangers, they were going to also ask the assistance of the sons of Elrond. They were tracking a criminal. Risis had been of their people….until he went on a murder spree. He and his band of cutthroats had pillaged several villages leaving few alive to tell the tall. Lady Innarelli, their mother, had asked them to bring them in to face justice. They would meet the Rangers at the edge of their land in five days; from there they would journey to Imladris and leave Lin'ia. She was leaving home for the first time in her life. She would not be back for ten years. They would miss her, but it was her chance to become an Elvin trained healer and they would not deny her this chance.

"Are you done yet?" Donovan asked his brother Javier. "Almost. Stop worrying, we will get there on time." Javier said without looking up from his task. Donovan just sighed at his brother's reassurance. Movement caught his eye as Lin'ia and Ceressa came into view at the stop of the stairs. Ceressa carried their youngest, Artan, in her arms as she smiled at her husband. "I think your woman and your hellion wants to say goodbye." Donovan said good naturedly to his brother. "Now now just because she chose me over you doesn't mean you have to be jealous." Javier said as looked up from what he was doing.

"Jealous? Hardly." Donovan said to his brother. "When I find a wife Numenor will rise from the sea." he said as Javier laughed and walked over to his wife and child. Lin'ia gave Ceressa a hug goodbye and walked over to Donovan. "How come there are four horses? Who else is going with us?" she asked. "That is for you." Donovan said kneeling down to her level and watched as her face lit up with delight. "Really?" she squealed. "Yes really. The trip is too long for you to ride with one of us so you will have to ride on your own. So you think you can handle it?"

"Yes." she readily replied. "Good. Now go and make friends with Kishi" he said and watched as she made her way to the tall black hors. He smiled fondly as he stood back up, his smile turning into a grin as he glanced over to his brother who was saying "goodbye" to his family. He would never admit it, but he did in truth long for his own family. He had come close to settling down once-but it was not to be. Shrugging these thoughts aside, he went over to his brother and sister-in-law. "Both of you" Ceressa said eyeing them sternly "be careful and don't push Lin'ia too hard….she is just a little girl, not a Ranger" she said even though she knew they would be as careful with Lin'ia as the situation allowed.

"Yes ma'am" Donovan said jokingly as he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He held his nephew as his brother kissed his wife goodbye. Suddenly the door slammed open and a small redheaded whirlwind flew from the entranceway. "DADDY!" the little girl yelled as she jumped into her fathers arms "I can't believe you almost left without saying goodbye" she pouted. "I did say goodbye Sidda, you were still asleep" he smiled to her. "You promise you'll come back?" she asked seriously. "Of course I will" he said hugging her tightly "and you will bring me back a present?" she asked with a small smile. At this Donovan started to snicker and shake his head. Only she would be that conniving to use the moment to con her father out of a present. Javier just rolled his eyes, knowing he had been had. "Alright, I'll see what I can bring you. Now be good for your mother and your grandmother. Promise?" he asked her holding her away from him to look her in the eyes. "Promise" she swore solemnly. "Good. Now say goodbye to your uncle" he said putting her down. "Goodbye Uncle Donovan" she said putting her arms out for him to hug her. "Goodbye sweetie" Donovan said kneeling down with the baby to hug her.

Standing up, he handed the baby to his sister-in-law and clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's time to go" he said and walked back to his sister. Javier gave his wife another quick kiss and followed his brother. They had said their goodbyes to their mother the night before at the farewell celebration for Lin'ia. She had decided to not see them off since it would be too hard to see her youngest child leave. "Can you get in the saddle Lin?" Donovan asked his sister as he came to her side. "I think so" she said as she pushed aside a snuffling, curious nose. Kishi, having decided she was a friend, was busy trying to see if she had more treats. Donovan stood back but was close enough to help in case she couldn't reach. He and the stable master had chosen Kishi mainly for his gentleness, not his height. With a great effort she finally made it into the saddle. "YAY!" came the sound of cheering as Sidda and Ceressa watched from the steps leading to the citadel. "Good job Lin!" Javier said with a smile and started walking to his own horse. "Can you handle him?" Donovan asked. "I think so" she said and started him into a walk. Bringing him into a gentle canter, the two made their way through the courtyard and back to where they had started, Kishi obeying her every wish. "Good. Well….let's get started then shall we?" Donovan said mounting his own horse. And the three were on their way to Imladris.

Like it? Hate it? Would rather see it burning a mile away? Review and let me know!


	6. Author's Note

No. I'm not dead…just ran into a HUGE writer's block plus Hurricane Katrina. I went back over my story and…well…let's face it…it's sap. I don't like where and what it has become. You know those cheap dime-store smut romance novels? That's what this has become…minus the smut. I have never liked those type of authors and unfortunately it seems that my story is trying to become this. So, I will be redoing the chapters. I will leave the story up as is until I've finished it. Maybe by the end of February I will have it completely finished as it's going pretty well. By then school will be going well and I would have quit my second job (another idea for a story ). Please bear with me I promise it will be better.


End file.
